Talk:Demencia/@comment-30093481-20141221003245
If there were credits, it would look like this: Unknown 3- The City.wav 5- Pipes.wav 6- Automation.wav 11- Antiques.wav 14- Forbode (Dry).wav 15- Forbode (Wet).wav 19- Webs.wav 24- Save.wav A Porcelain Doll Named Mary.wav airconditioner.wav Ambience1.mp3 Anger.wav BADDAD.ogg BGM0.mp3 BGM4.mp3 BGM5.mp3 BGM16.mp3 Bile.mp3 blue.wav CAMeLIA_DarkWoodsMansion.mp3 creepy sax.mp3 Dead end.mp3 Dianthus alpinus.ogg floating world.mp3 Forest_BGM01.wav Harvest Moon.ogg Kankisen.wav kurayami.wav Neon World.mp3 Neon.mp3 On-Jin_BGM-LoopSuspenseR02.wav Purgatory_BGM02.wav sweet dreams.mp3 The House (redone).mp3 The Infant and the Martyr.ogg To Realize Arrangement - James Mc.ogg underwater.wav whispering.wav シャンソネッタテデスカ.wav シャンソネッタテデスカ2.wav 飛行.wav ---- Original (?) BGM 2.wav BGM.wav ---- Copyright of Bleet/Blt Nexus.wav pokeymans4-ballad-Dos.wav ---- Copyright of Doodle back4.wav belltone.wav chimes.wav cowbell.wav d1.wav Depth.wav Distorted_22.wav glass.wav Nostalgia.wav tension_2.wav thesunshine.wav title.wav ---- Copyright of Enterbrain se-alarm.wav se-bird.wav se-clock.wav se-gale.wav se-ocean.wav se-torrent.wav ---- Copyright of Freebird Games Mirror Lied - Kan Gao.ogg Mirror Lied MB - Kan Gao.ogg ---- Copyright of gozo-ropp BGM001é¢éóéãéÚé¦.wav BGM004é½éÛéó.wav BGM006É+é®ê+éó.wav BGM009â_ü[âNé¦.wav BGM010â_ü[âNÄ¿û-éÞ.wav BGM011ÉäùØÆåé-é¦éó.wav BGM013ù[ô·.wav BGM016é®éÝéóéóé¦.wav BGM017é¦é¦é¦û³éÁîn.wav BGM030é-é¡é¦ü@é¿éÓé¢éó.wav BGM031é-é¡é¦ü@é-é-éÚ.wav BGM047â~âjâQü[âÇâüâCâô.wav bin061226225013001.mp3 ---- Copyright of Jojogape 01 - Doodle.wav 04 - Waves.wav 08 - Hexagonal.wav 36 - Drowning In Darkness.wav ---- Copyright of Klaufir AP003.wav arrows.wav ---- Copyright of Koronba bgm015.wav bgm016.wav bgm017.wav bgm018.wav bgm019.wav bgm020.wav bgm021.wav bgm022.wav bgm023.wav bgm024.wav bgm025.wav bgm026.wav bgm027.wav bgm028.wav bgm029.wav bgm030.wav bgm031.wav bgm032.wav bgm033.wav bgm034.wav bgm035.wav bgm036.wav bgm037.wav bgm038.wav bgm039.wav bgm040.wav bgm041.wav bgm042.wav bgm043.wav bgm044.wav bgm045.wav bgm046.wav bgm047.wav bgm048.wav bgm049.wav bgm050.wav bgm051.wav bgm052.wav bgm053.wav bgm054.wav bgm055.wav bgm056.wav bgm057.wav bgm058.wav bgm059.wav end.wav game1.wav game2.wav game3.wav GAMELAN.wav ---- Copyright of lol bgm4.wav bgm5.wav bgm9.wav bgm14.wav bgm14c.wav bgm29.wav bgm35.wav bgm37.wav bgm39.wav bgm40.wav bgm46.wav no 2.wav pon1.wav pon2.wav ppppppp.wav ---- Copyright of M-256/Isasapiens bgm005.wav bgm007.wav bgm011.wav bgm069.wav ---- Copyright of Murakami hariana.wav heya.wav jukai.wav kouen.wav metro-norm-menu.wav mori.wav noname0.wav okujou.wav pari.wav people_.wav rong_.wav saitama1994.wav san_bika.wav ---- Copyright of Senses Circuit Senses Circuit_loop_86.wav ---- Copyright/Usage of TOM 78-2.wav bgm_274.wav clock10g.mp3 Dream_Land.mp3 Feedback.mp3 in_dream.mp3 kyousitu.wav loop6.wav loop9.wav loop14.wav loop15.wav loop18.wav maze.mp3 Midnight.mp3 nostAlgic5.wav owl.mp3 terror_clock.mp3 wind1.mp3 writing_in_a_pencil.mp3 yattekuru.wav ---- Copyright of Yume 2kki Team 2_3.wav 2_16.wav 2_18.wav 2_24.wav 2_28.wav 2_39.wav 2_40.wav 2_45.wav bgm012.wav bgm013.wav bgm075.wav bgm080.wav bgm-a.wav bgm-c bass.wav bgm-c.wav bgm-d.wav bgm-g.wav bgm-i_w.wav bgm-j.wav bgm-l.wav bgm-m 2.wav bgm-m.wav bgm-n.wav bgm-o 2.wav bgm-o.wav bgm-r .wav bgm-r melo.wav bgm-s.wav bin10011216461000101.wav bluetile_moon.wav bluetile_sun.wav Byë¦ÄtÆ_ôÓ_626-ryukyu_sasikae.wav C1.wav camellia_hysar2.wav camellia_japanish.wav camellia-japanish2.wav camellia-themepark.wav Cave.wav Cave_2.wav celeb.wav Color.wav Cosmic.wav ded_ED.wav dedp_12 The Bosun Freaked.wav dedp_63 To Blip.wav dedp_932ÄüâXâNâëâbâv.wav dedp_ann.wav dedp_bgm-orgel002.wav dedp_e3.wav dedp_no name5.wav dedp_no name7.wav dedp_noizu.wav dedp_qs0UrDFJ_bgm_081.wav dedp_qs0UrDFJ_bgm_082.wav dedp_qs0UrDFJ_bgm076.wav dedp_qs0UrDFJ_bgm077.wav dedp_x_r036_4_120.wav digi.wav dine.wav drm_kan_ge_doupicho01.mp3 drm_kan_ge_kaze_kouya01.mp3 drm_kan_ge_machi01.mp3 drm_loop_30.wav drm_loop_44.wav drm_loop_107_2.wav drm_oop_135.wav drm_oop_135_yugami.wav é_é-éÁéÙé¦ë¦ÉFüùâAâmâô.wav ë«ò~ôÓBGM.wav e1.wav e4.wav e4b.wav e5.wav e6.wav e7.wav e8.wav e9.wav e10.wav e11.wav electro room.wav enter_2.wav éõé¯é+é-é½òùüH.mp3 error.wav factoria.wav factoria_0.wav fear.wav for.wav heart beat.wav hi.wav î®éªé+éóæ½ÉiüùâAâmâô.wav in.wav innuendo.wav ìòé¦ÅÓüùâAâmâô.wav june.wav kana08.wav kikai004.wav kousyo.wav kura_title.WAV kura_title2.WAV loda_Music_01.wav loda_Music_02.wav loda_Music_03.wav Mary's song for Ib byYASUpochi.mp3 meri-.MP3 Merrygo.wav n3-AoF.wav n3-BoM.wav n3-CaSP.wav n3-dLb.wav n3-ELP.wav n3-FiT.wav n3-HRiS.wav n3-iFF.wav n3-KtO.wav n3-LaW.wav n3-LaW_yugami.wav n3-LaW_yugami_radio.wav n3-LaWoS.wav n3-LI.wav n3-NaT.wav n3-NiT.wav n3-RoW.wav n3-RtH.wav n3-SaP.wav n3-Tcs.wav n3-tFS.wav n3-tSP.wav n3-tWW.wav n3-WeR.wav nami.wav Newtorikawamakkusu.WAV noise1.wav noise5.wav öáé¦Æåé+ùxéÚ@âAâmâô.wav ôdÄÈÄ~é_éÚ.mp3 OPï+üuéõé¯2é-é½üvByë¦ÄtÆ_ôÓ.mp3 òsê+é¦ë±ÿL@âAâmâô.wav otoshitakeuti-ankoku.wav otoshitakeuti-tikagai.wav òù.wav oudn-01.wav oudn-03.wav oudn-04.wav oudn-05.wav oudn-noisy.wav oudn-noisy2.wav parallel.wav PC_ë¦î¦ìÀéÁæÍéª.wav piano1.wav paino2.wav pinu_heart.mp3 pinu_muyu.mp3 pinu_soshitsu.mp3 pipoq.wav pseudosound2.wav qs0UrDFJ-bgm007.wav qs0UrDFJ-bgm041.wav qs0UrDFJ-bgm047.wav qs0UrDFJ-bgm054.wav qs0UrDFJ-bgm060.wav qs0UrDFJ-title.wav rec2.wav RIMA-bgm-acid001.wav RIMA-bgm-Chip003.wav RIMA-bgm-elepi002.wav RIMA-bgm-farm002.wav RIMA-bgm-orgel003.wav RIMA-bgm-orgel004.wav RIMA-bgm-orgel005.wav RIMA-bgm-orgel006.wav RIMA-bgm-recorder001.wav soto-C5.wav soundc.wav tech3.wav tonny04.wav yumepo3.wav yumepo7.wav yumepo8.wav yumepo10.wav